Where Are You?
by Angelus of the Dragons
Summary: [sequel to Two Worlds] The snow fell...but still he didn't come. The years passed...and still, she never saw him. He would never return...ever. [oneshot]


**Where Are You...?**

**Where are you Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away...?**

She stood there on the cold, frozen hill top. Her bare feet were numb from standing on the ice for so long. She sighed as she turned to the village once more. This village was meant to be her new home...but it could never measure up to when she would travel through all the lands of Edo Japan, seeing new things everyday with her Lord.

**Where is the laughter,  
You used to bring me?  
Why can't I hear music play...?**

She turned around, a frozen breeze billowing past her, making her fit legs tremble from the cold. The small kimono she wore all those years ago when traveling with him was still with her. Although she had grown much more over the past ten years...she still remembered him. There wasn't a day that passed her by when she wasn't thinking of him at least once. Sure...he had abandoned her...

**My world is changing,  
I'm rearranging.  
Does that mean Christmas changes too...?**

She sighed. She lift her hand, holding a small white note. The words were elegant, although smeared and mostly gone from the years that past. She felt the tears rise in her eyes as she remembered thinking he would return to her. He had left her for ten years...never to return again. He was truly gone...

_"Good-bye Rin..."_

And she remembered the very words she spoke soon after she read it...

_"Sesshomaru-sama...please return soon..."_

**Where are you Christmas?  
Do you remember,  
The one you used to know...?**

She shook her head. No...it was all the past now. Another strong breeze blew past her, causing her to shudder and hold herself. Her teeth chattered as she closed her eyes, imagining something warm in her head, hoping that it would work. No...nothing could warm her now. She opened her eyes and realized she was in the village once more. She scowled and headed for the small abandoned hut in which was claimed as her home ten years ago.

**I'm not the same one,  
See what the time's done?  
Is that why you have to let me go...?**

She stood outside the door, looking, listening for anything that may signal his arrival. This had become a daily thing for her...listen for his footsteps, declaring his return. She didn't understand why she did though...she knew it was in vain. She looked up at the falling snow. She smiled. Winter...it matched her mood perfectly.

She laughed.

**Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, ohh...**

She twirled around, flinging her arms out. For some reason, she felt happy. Happy for something. She didn't know why, she just did. It was like he never left her. He was by her side all these years, she just couldn't see it, understand it. Now she did...she stopped twirling and opened her eyes.

She gasped.

**If there is love,  
In your heart and your mind,  
You will feel like Christmas  
All the time...**

"No..." She whispered. She looked into the billowing trees of the forest that lay outside the village. She shook her head. No. Her mind was playing tricks with her. She smiled and turned back to the hut, not watching where she was going and continued to head back.

"Rin."

**I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you.  
You never fade away...**

She stopped. She immediately began to cry at the familiar sound. She was going crazy. There was no way he'd...but he did...why? She turned around quickly, ready to face the truth. It was all an illusion. Something her mind made to help comfort her...

"N-no..."

**The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us.  
Fills each and every heart with love...**

She knew it. He wasn't here. There stood nothing, just the snow on the ground. She felt her heart drop. She had wanted to see him...she smiled though, anyway. She still had that feeling...that he was always beside her...she didn't know why, she just did. She shrugged it off, and with a new burst of happiness, skipped along home.

**Where are you Christmas?  
Fill your heart with...love...**

He smiled as he watched her skip back to the hut. He turned around, his silver mane flurrying in the frozen wind. He closed his eyes.

"Rin..."

**The End...**

**

* * *

**

This is a sequel to Two Worlds in case you guys didn't know. I just figured I put it up, seeing as it's almost Christmas time. Anyway, the song is Where Are You Christmas by Faith Hill, made for the movie The Grinch or something. It's been too long since I heard it, so I don't remember what the title of the movie was.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wolf of Moonlight logging off**


End file.
